Reveal the Forbidden Memory
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Completed
1. the next

Reveal the forbidden memory

Huff... fic yang uaneh sekali menurut saia... aduh, bisa bagus nggak ya...?? silakan dibaca saja dulu....

Yami kembali dari alam barzahnya demi mencari seseorang dan ingatan yang hilang...

Chapter 1, the next

Setahun telah berlalu sejak peristiwa ceremonial duel. Sekarang yugi sudah kelas 2 SMA. Saat ini dia telah berbeda. Badannya yang tambah tinggi, sudah setinggi yami. Sekarangpun prestasinya baik dan dia merupakan anak emas para guru. Yugi sekarang sangat serba bisa. Beda dengan dia yang dulu lemah. Sekarang yugi menjadi anak yang kuat dan tegar...

Yugi telah berubah, tapi bukannya dia melupakan semua peristiwa setahun yang lalu, saat dimana dia berjuang bersama belahan jiwanya, yami. Yugi yang sekarang ada karena tekadnya pada yami. Tekad untuk menjadi kuat seperti yami. Menjadi sosok yang tak terkalahkan...

"kriiiingg....!!!"

Alarm jam di kamar yugi berbunyi. Jam 5 pagi. Itu artinya yugi harus bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah. Dilihatnya jam alarm, lalu yugi melihat kalender..

"hmm..ternyata sudah genap setahun sejak dia pergi... yami, semoga dia baik-baik saja di alam sana...", yugi bergumam sangat pelan.

Yugi langsung beranjak dari kasur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi... setengah jam kemudian (waow! Lama amat mandinya!!), yugi sudah turun ke tempat kakek, diusap rambutnya yang basah oleh handuk sambil meniti tangga...

"selamat pagi. hoo. Yugi, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Pas sekali, sarapannya memang sudah siap...", sapa kakek dengan riang.

"selamat pagi, kakek... wah, ada pancake!! Hmm... ada sirup cherrynya!!", yugi mencicipi sarapan paginya.

"hohoho... kalau dipikir-pikir, sidah lama tidak membuat pancake dengan sirup cherry.", ucap kakek sambil mengenang sesuatu.

"...iya. sekarang dia tak pernah memberi kabar... ... bagaimana keadaannya ya...", yugi terlihat sedikit sedih.

"hoo yugi, aku yakin dia bahagia sekarang. Gadis itu sudah ada bersama orangtuanya...", ucap kakek sambil menghibur yugi.

'yaa... aku rasa, dia sedang berbahagia, sama seperti yami yang juga sedang berbahagia di alam sana...', ucap yugi dalam hati.

"baiklah kek!! Aku pergi dulu yaa...!", ucap yugi.

"iyaa.. selamat jalan...!", jawab kakek.

Yugi keluar dari game shop dan pergi menuju sekolah, kakek pergi ke ruang keluarga dan mengambil 2 buah foto, satu adalah foto yugi yang masih bayi bersama kedua orang tuanya, dan satunya lagi adalah foto yugi yang kira-kira berusia 5 tahun bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat panjang...

"sudah setengah tahun semenjak ibu yugi meninggal... Yugi pasti sangat sedih dan menderita, tapi sekarang dia sudah menjadi anak yang tegar.. sudah berbeda dengan dia yang dulu pemalu dan rapuh..."

Kemudian kakek sugoroku memandang foto yugi yang bersama gadis kecil berambut cokelat...

'....saat usianya masih 5 tahun, ayahnya menghilang entah kemana.'

'...dan muncullah cahaya untuk yugi. Hikari-chan... dia dan yami-lah penyelamat yugi.. yang membuat hati yugi tegar dan kuat... oh, Tuhan, tolong lindungilah yugi... dan juga hikari, meski aku tak tahu dimana keberadaan dari cucu perempuanku itu...'

Itulah akhir dari doa kakek sugoroku yang membawa yugi ke awal dari sebuah takdir... takdir dari ingatan masa lalu yang terbelenggu...

To be continued...

Wawawawawa!!! Akhirnya saia bikin fic!! Btw, saia terharu sekali saat nama saya disebut dalam fic 'save my darkness heart'. :')

Nah, siapa ya si 'hikari'?

Saat ini, yang jelas dia adalah gadis yang ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu yugi. Dan pastinya, dia ada hubungannya juga dengan yami!! ^^


	2. hello smile

Chapter 2, hello smile

Yugi berjalan dengan tenang ke sekolah. Suasana pagi itu sangat tenteram. Yugi berjalan sambil melamun, memikirkan yami dan masa lalunya dalam lamunannya...

"hoey!! Yugi...!!!", teriakan jonouchi membuyarkan lamunan yugi.

"oh, jonouchi, kau rupanya.... selamat pagi...", jawab Yugi.

"pagii!!! Eh, yugi. Aku nanti pinjam PR bahasa Indonesia mu yaa!!", pinta Jonouchi.

"nggak.", sahut Yugi singkat.

"please.. ya, ya ,ya!!", mulailah serangan 'puppy eyes-nya Jonouchi.

"huff... padahal PR kan tanggung jawabmu. Apa boleh buat, tapi hanya kali ii saja lho!", Yugi menyodorkan buku tulisnya pada Jonouchi.

"hippey!!! Makasih Yugi!!! Kamu sahabat yang paling baik dech!!", Jonouchi kegirangan.

Jonouchi adalah sahabat terdekat Yugi. Yah, setidaknya berada 1 tingkat dibawah kedekatannya dengan Yami. Jonouchi adalah orang yang periang dan cukup kuat. Dan juga sedikit bandel... tapi, Jonouchi adalah orang yang banyak membantu dan menyemangati yugi...

"Yugi, Jou!!", sapa sorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Anzu.

"selamat pagii...", jawab Yugi dan Jonouchi serempak.

"hey!! Bantuin gotong Ryou yang ketiduran ini dong!!", ucap anak berambut.. ehem, mancung dan anak cowok yang rambutnya dikuncir. Mereka adakal Honda dan Duke.

"uugh... aku mau pulang.. ngantuuk...", ucap anak berambut pera yang digotong Honda dan Duke. Tentunya dialah yang namanya Ryou.

Yugi jadi tertawa sendiri melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang kocak itu. Teman-teman Yugi yang semula bingung melihat tawa Yugi jadi ikut tertawa juga. Jadilah mereka seperti orang aneh yang tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas dipinggir jalan...

"ahahahahahahaha...."

"eh, kenapa kalian juga ikut tertawa?", tanya Yugi yang sampai menangis karena tawanya.

"lho? Ya karena kau tertawa, jadi kami ya ikut-ikut..?", jawab Duke.

"dan kamu juga kenapa tadi tertawa, Yugi?", tanya Anzu.

"eh? Sebenarnya, aku tertawa juga karena alasan yang tidak jelas sih... 0_0,", sahut Yugi bingung.

"wah, kalau begitu, dari tadi kita ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas gitu dong??", tanya Jonouchi.

"hmp... ahahahahahaha!!"

Semua jadi tertawa lagi.

"sudahlah, ayo kita lekas ke sekolah, bisa telat nih...", potong Yugi saat mereka tertawa.

"yup! Lets go!!", Jonouchi lari dengan kecepatan cahaya yang dipinjam dari 'eyeshield 21'.

"nah, Ryou! Ayo bangun!! Kau pikir kami akan terus menggeretmu?!", bentak Honda.

"hnggg... iya kek...", jawab Ryou ngelindur.

Langsung saja Honda mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Ryou. Ryou mengaduh kesakitan, tapi dampak positifnya, dia jadi bangun. Yugi, Anzu, dan Duke hanya bisa menahan tawa melihatnya.

'ya... aku punya teman... mereka sekarang disini bersamaku, dan bermain denganku... seharusnya aku tak boleh bersedih atau menyesali soal Yami lagi... aku akan jadi kuat... bersama mereka... dan akan kudoakan selalu dirimu, Yami... agar kau juga bahagia sepertiku di alam sana...

To be continued

Di chapter kali ini, diperkenalkan teman-teman Yugi!! Teman Yugi banyak yaa!! Ini belum semuanya lhoo!! Btw, nama chapter ini saya ambil dr salah satu ost anime YGO. Lagunya baguss sekalii!!!

Next chapter, kita akan mengunjungi tempai Yami, jadi saksikan pesan-pesan berikut di tv, sebelum saya meng-upload fic ini 1 minggu lagi (nggak janji bsa pas 1 minggu)

N last, review please... (pinjem puppy-eyes jonouchi & innocent face yugi)


	3. god's santuary

Huahai!!!

Dengan saia, kurii-chan si author disini!!!

Kali ini, sesuai janji saia akan mengajak anda mengunjungi yami-kun!!

Nah, apakah yang akan terjadi?? Saksikan chapter berikut ini!!

Tapii...

Sebelum itu, saia akan mejawab repiew dari para pembaca!!

messiah hikari:

Dika: huaa!! Makasih!! Ternyata saia dapat dukungan dari orang juga!!!!

Yami: klo bukan orang, ya siapa lagi?? Masa ada alien yang nongkrong di fanfiction. Net ini!! Dasar author super bego!!

Yugi: hush!! Jangan gitu Yami!! Nanti klo Dika marah, bisa-bisa fic ini dibikin tam,bah ancur!!

Dika: ...sialan lu, Yami! Lihat aja, pasti ntar di chapter depan kamu akan saia permalukan!! Huahahaha!!!

Yugi: tuh, kan...

Shigeru-chan:

Dika: sebenarnya sih nggak juga. Cuma, di fic ini Ryou saia bikin super lemot... biar variasi gtu... ^^

Yami: ...iya. seperti yang nulis fic ini...

Dika: *gua bales ntar di chapter depan baru tahu rasa lu!!*

Yugi: dan, yang disebut author 'Duke' di fic ini memang otogi.

Dika: iyaa... soalnya saia nggak sreg ama nama otogi... entah kenapa jadi ingat belut gto... *_*

Yugi: nama 'duke' sendiri itu adalah nama versi inggris dan dipakai juga di manga yugi-oh di indonesia...

Sora tsubameki:

Dika: iya juga... pasti aneh gto ea klu mereka ketawa gak jelas di pinggir jalan... bisa-bisa malah ketabrak truk sampah lagi... -_-,

Jonouchi: image gua... ancur ya.. (nangis)

Dika, Yami, Yugi: emang.

Jonouchi:huwee....!!! (lari entah kemana)

Sekian jawab-jawab repiew-nya!! Mari dibaca chapter 3 ini!!!

Chapter 3, god's santuary

Sementara itu...

Dunia surgawi:

'sedang apa dia...? apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia tidak menangis seperti saat aku meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu? Atau jangan-jangan dia makin terpuruk dalam kesediahannya karena kutinggalkan? Apakah... dia 'bahagia', atau 'tidak'?'

Sang pharaoh memikirkan tentang partnernya, Yugi di surga ini. Sekarang pharaoh yang tak lain adalah Yami itu berhasil pulang ke alam baka... ceremonial duel... ya. Saat itulah Yugi dan Yami mengadakan duel terakhir untuk mengantar jiwa sang pharaoh ke alam baka. Yami yang dikalahkan Yugi harus kembali ke alam sana. Kembali pada keluarga kerajaannya yang memang sudah pada meninggal semua..

"pharaoh..."

"Yugi..."

"pharaoh...?"

"apa Yugi baik-baik saja..?"

"pharaoh!!"

"bagaimana keadaannya yaa..?"

"PHARAOH!!!!!"

"astaghfirullah!!! Ya Allah!! Oh, Seth... kau rupanya... -_-, ...", Yami terkejut karena bentakan pendetanya, Seth.

"maaf pharaoh, tapi dewa memanggil anda...", ucap Seth tenang.

"oh?? Yang mana? Pak Obbie?? Rara-chan, atau oisirin...??", tanya Yami.

"pharaoh, tolong panggil nama mereka dengan benar... ketiganya memanggil anda... Obelisk the termentor, the winged dragon of Ra, dan Osiris the slifer dragon...", Seth menasehati Yami.

"huff.. kalau memanggilnya begitu, kan kepanjangan! Lagipula mereka juga..."

"PHARAOH!!", sekali lagi Seth membentak Yami.

"huh! Iya iya!! Kau sepupu yang seperti kakek-kakek saja, Seth!!", Yami menggembungkan pipinya.

"...."

"BLETAKK!!"

Sebuah lemparan sayang alias 'sandal melayang diluncurkan Seth pada Yami. Sayangnya Yami bisa menghindar dari lemparan sayang Seth yang berasal dari kemarahan hatinya yang terdalam. Walhasil, sandal pun membentur dinding dan dindingnya retak!! Huff, sebaiknya jangan macam-macam pada Seth ya..??? yah, akhirnya Yami menurut pada Seth dan mengikuti Seth keluar...

"... Pharaoh, anda..", Seth memecah keheningan saat mereka berjalan.

"ya..", Yami menjawab penuh penasaran.

"tadi anda... sedang memikirkan anak yang bernama Yugi Mutou itu kan..?", perkataan Seth mengejutkan Yami.

Yami hanya terdiam saat tahu Seth ternyata dapat membaca pikirannya. Seth juga tak mau menambah kesedihan Yami, jadi dia tak meneruskan pembicaraan dan mereka membisu...

Yami sampai di sebuah altar, lalu muncullah sosok 3 dewa yang seakan membuat atmosfir membeku karena kehadirannya...

"pharaoh Atem...", ucap Ra.

"ya, saya disini. Ada apa kalian memanggil saya?", Yami yang nama aslinya adalah Atem itu berlutut.

"berdirilah, Atem. Kita bicara dengan santai saja..!", ucap Obelisk

"yup!! Bagaimana dengan teh?!", seru Osiris.

"oh, sudahlah.. kita langsung saja pada pokok pembicaraan.. aku, sedikit lelah...", sahut Yami.

"huff, baiklah. Aku yang akan bicara...", ucap Ra.

"Atem, kau sempat kehilangan ingatan bukan?", tanya Ra.

"yup! Dan sekarang aku sudah menemukannya...", jawab Yami.

"ya, tapi... itu hanya ingatan seputar umurmu saat 17 tahun bukan?", tanya Ra.

"hmm...? tidak juga kok!! Aku ingat semuanya...!!", bantah Yami.

"kalau begitu, siapa ibumu?", tanya Ra.

"itu sih gampang! Namanya... eh? Siapa yaa??", Yami bingung.

"siapa Haruna itu?", tanya Ra lagi.

"heh..?"

"lalu... siapa Hikarina...?"

"eh?? Siapa lagi itu?! Aduuh!! Aku tidak kenaall!!", Yami memegangi kepalanya.

"... mereka adalah orang yang kau kenal, tapi...", Ra menghentikan kalimatnya.

"mereka... sudah tidak ada sebelum peristiwa munculnya pencuri Bakura...", ucap Osiris.

"apa?! Jadi tadi itu... tidak... mungkin...", Yami merendahkan suaranya. Dia sibuk berpikir.

"Atem, tugasmu adalah mencari ingatanmu yang hilang, dan mencari seseorang... yang merupakan belahan jiwamu. Cahaya-mu...", ucap obelisk.

"cahaya...", Yami bertanya-tanya. Siapa cahayanya itu?

"dan... temukan pula ingatan yang hilang dari cahayamu...", tambah Ra.

"lalu, kabar baiknya, kau bisa kembali ke dunia manusia!", ucap Osiris riang.

"whet!!??", Yami kaget.

"ya. Kau akan mencari cahayamu di sana. Dan kunci ingatannya juga tersebar di bumi. Lalu, jika kau berhasil kau boleh tinggal di bumi lagi selama yang kau mau...", ucap Obelisk.

Ke dunia manusia? Itu artinya aku bisa bertemu Yugi dan yang lainnya?? Dan bahkan, aku bisa tinggal disana selamanya??

"tapi.. bagaimana caranya aku menemukan cahayaku?", tanya Yami.

"oh, baiklah. Sedikit satu dari 2 cahayamu itu sudah berada di dekatmu, dan cahayamu yang satu lagi akan kembali ke tempat cahayamu yang satunya...", ucap Osiris.

"heh?"

"dan... cahayamu sekarang sedang mencarimu... atau, mencari cahayamu yang satunya lagi? Mencari siapa ya..?", tambah Obelisk. Tapi dia terlihat lupa akan petunjuk untuk Yami -_-,

"huh, paman obbie, kau sudah pikun rupanya...", ejek Yami.

Berani sekali ya Yami mengejek dewa?? Apa dia tidak takut bakal dimakan, dibunuh, atau dimutilasi sekalipun?? 0_0.

"appah!! Huh! Ra, cepat kirim dia ke dunia manusia!!", obelisk marah-marah.

"oke, oke. Nah, siap ya Atem...", Ra mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Seketika itu, seluruh ruangan dipenuhi cahaya, Yami terbawa oleh lorong waktu ke dunia menusia, tempat Yugi, dan tempat dari para cahaya-nya...

To be continued

Akankah Yami dapat menemukan ingatan yang hilang dan cahayanya? Saksikan chapter berikutnya!!

Dika: huff.. chapter ini panjang juga... yah, soalnya ini memang 2 chapter yang saia gabung. Biar yang baca puass!! ^^

Yugi: wah, yami beneran mau balik ke sini?

Yami: nggak tahu tuh!! Dasar si author!! Padahal arwah saia sudah tidak ada penyesalan lagi di dunia!!

Dika: emangnya kmu setan, yami?? Lagipula, kamu sendiri masih kepingin ketemu yami kaan??

Yami: ukh... itu... (yami nggak bisa ngebantah saia!! Hahay!! XD)

Yugi: huff... klu saia pribadi sih, senang bila yami kembali. tapi klu gitu, NGAPAIN DULU KITA PAKE NGADAIN CEREMONIAL DUEL SAMPAI JAUH-JAUH KE MESIR SEGALA??!!!

Dika: wah, yang pas adegan itu, bukan saia yang bikin.. tanya pak kazuki takahashi aja... -_-

Yugi: tambahan, disclaimer: yugi-oh DM itu bukan punyanya si author bego ini!! Jangan mau kalian ditipu olehnya!!

Dika: ihh!! Sapa juga yang ngaku-ngaku klu yugi-oh Dm ini punya saia?!

Yami: sudah, sudah... terakhir, R&R please... (mencoba meniru innocent face yugi, tapi malah kelihatan tambah seram)

Dika&yugi: wuakakakakakakak!! Muka apaan tuh??!! XD

Yugi: ...berisik!!

Dika&Yugi: nantikan chapter selanjutnya!! ^^


	4. Back to domino

Ohohoho...!! ketemu lagi dengan saia, selaku author di fic ini!!! Sesuai janji, fic ini akan berisi adegan yang mencoreng nama baik Yami!!! Huahahahaha!!!

Tamatlah riwayatmu!!!!

Yami: me, merinding saya...

Yugi: makanya, cepat minta maaf ke Dika-san... -_-

Yami: males.

Dika: cih!! Klu gitu, lihat saja pembalasan saia!!!! Silakan baca ficnya!!!

Yami: oh iya, disclaimer! Yugi-oh itu bukan punya author kita yang satu ini kok. Klu sampai Yugi-oh menjadi milik orang yang satu ini, pasti ceritanya jadi bergenre humor dan nggak ada serius-seriusnya!!

Reviewnya dibales dulu dah...

Sora tsubameki:

Uahahaha! Fic saia memang rata-rata humor, jadi pasti bnyak adegan lucunya! ^^ chapter ini bakal tambah parah! XD

Yami: kejam banget Steh ngelempar sandal ke saia... T_T

Dika: kmu pantas dilempar sandal!! Soalnya kmu itu nggak sopan banget, Yami!!!

Yugi: sudah, sudah... selanjutnya...

Messiah Hikari:

Yup! Yami ntu nggak sopan!! Padahal dia Pharaoh... =_=,

Ehe... pintar anda!! XD yup!! Hikari ini nantinya akan muncul, dan si-cahaya itu adalah.. yah, pokoknya, jalan ceritanya akan super-ultra-really-mega ruweeett!!! XD!! Yami memang akan ketemu Yugi, tapi akan saia bikin sulit ketemunya!! Uhahahaha!!! (karena chapter ini adalah chapter balas denda ke Yami!!!)

Yami: dendam amat sih...!

Dika: berisik! Pokoknya bakal sengsara kamu!!!! Uahahahaha!! Next,

Shigeru-chan

Yup!! Updatenya saia usahakan tepat seminggu sekali!!

Yami ntu kurang ajar banget, masa' dewa dipanggil kayak gitu? Untungnya, para dewa sih fair-fair aja dipanggil gitu... -_-

Untuk ucapan Seth, salahin aja si Seth yang emang bago....

Seth: apa!? Yang bikin siapa?! Bukan aku!!! Kan kamu yang nulisnya kayak gitu...!!!

Dika: wah jangan emosi Seth, Cuma bercanda. Soal ntu, saia juga nggak yakin tapi klu nggak salah.... mari kita sedikit nostalgia...

Beberapa bulan yang lalu...

Dika yang sedang memperhatikan teman-temannya bermain kartu YGO curhatan bersama seorang temannya yg namax Wira...

Si Wira berkata pd Dika yg masih polos nahwa nama panjangnya osiris adalah osiris the slifer dragon. Katanya sih, itu versi inggrisnya. Nah, Dika sih dengan polosnya ya percaya percaya aja. Nggak tahu ntu benar atau salah... -_-

Dika: nah, begitulah ceritanya... saia sih juga nggak yakin, tapi karena nekat ya saia pake deh!! X3

Yugi: maafkan kesalahannya yaa.. (membungkuk). Btw, namanya yg bener apa? Kasih tahu authornya doong...! biar nggak salah lagi...

Dika: yang mau kasih tahu, ntar saia beri hadiah uang senilai 0 rupiah!!! XD. Nah, kita ke chapter 5!!

Disclaimer: YGO dm ntu bukan punya saia kok... klu anime ini jadi punya saia, udah pasti ceritanya bakal amburadul dan jadi nggak serius... -__-

Chapter 5, back to domino

Yami's pov

"uhh....", aku membuka mata.

Kusadari aku terbaring di sebuah benda yang kukenali sebagai kursi. Kucoba mendudukkan diriku dan mengamati keadaan sekitar....

"taman ini.... domino park!!", aku memukulkan tanganku kepada tangan satunya tanda telah mengingat nama tempat ini.

Berarti, aku telah kembali ke kota domino? Apakah benar? Aku memastikannya dengan berkeliling taman sejenak.

"ya... ini benar-benar kota domino... aku... tak kuduga aku akan kembali...", aku bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan sampai nadi leherku tak dapat mendengarnya.

"alhamdulillah...", begitu ucapku sambil menghela napas...

Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu. Apakah itu...? apa aku melupakan ucapan ra? Rasanya bukan... Tunggu...

"YUGI!!!", pekikku sampai orang-orang di sekitarku pada melihatku sambil sweat drop.

"astaga!! Aku harus mencarinya!!", aku berteriak kencang, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju game shop yugi. Tapi bodohnya, aku lupa harus pergi ke arah mana untuk pergi ke rumah yugi...

"pakai aja petanya dora!!", teriak orang yang tak lain adalah sang author.

"heh?! Memangnya ini fic apa??? Masa' aku harus pinjem petanya dora!?", aku berteriak sedikit dengan agak sweat drop.

"huh! Daripada nggak nemu rumahnya yugi n malah nyasar ke mersir, mending dipake aja dech!!", ucap sang author seraya memberikan sebuah gulungan yang kuyakini adalah peta yang dimaksud.

"nah, akan kubuka petanya...", tapi peta tersebut tak terbuka sama sekali.

"wah, yami ini bego juga ya (dilempar sayang –sandal melayang- ama para reader)... ya tentu aja harus katakan peta donk!!", ucap sang author sambil nyanyi-nyanyi theme songnya dora.

"apa?? Duh!! Kan nggak banget tuh buat aku yang keren ini!! Apa nggak ada cara lain?", aku berusaha jaim.

"kalo nggak mau ya udah! Biar aja deh kamu nyasar ampe ke gurun sahara!! Eh... inget lagunya ueki yang falco nih...

"koeru.... sahara

Taiyou ga michihibiku"

Sang author malah nyanyiin lagunya the law of ueki...

Apa boleh buat lahh... lebih baik dicoba, agar aku dapat menemukan yugi secepatnya...

"peta!!", panggilku.

Sang peta muncul dan yah... tentu saja nyanyiin lagunya peta dan tentunya nggak usah dinyanyiin lagi disini...

"ih... anu... bisa tunjukin jalan ke rumahnya Yugi?", tanyaku memotong lagu yang dinyanyikan si Peta tersebut.

"uohohoho!! Untuk ke rumah Yugi, kita harus melewati toko kue, lalu ke jembatan, dan sampailah kita di rumah Yugi! Jadi, katakan toko, jembatan, rumah Yugi!!! Katakan..."

"busyet dah!!! Kelamaan!! Ukh, pinjem petanya sebentar!!", kusahut peta aneh tersebut dan langsung berlari ke toko kue, seperti kata si Peta.

"ikh, udah nggak terimakasih, main ambil koleksi orang tanpa ijin lagi!! Nyebelin banget sih Yami itu!!", sang author kemudian menghilang dalam cahaya...

Domino's street

Aku berlari. Membawa benda yang katanya peta itu sambil terengah-engah. Meskipun nafasku hampir habis, aku tetap berlari. Ingin bertemu... Yugi...

Sampailah aku di sebuah toko kue. Aku ingat tempat ini, dulu Yugi pernah membali roti bersama Jonouchi disini sepulang sekolah. Biasanya Yugi membeli roti melon, dan Jonouchi selalu memilih roti kari... ya, aku ingat... saat-saat bersama aibou... dan semuanya...

"hei, anu...", si peta memotong lamunanku.

"eh? Iya? Ada apa?? Setelah ini kita kemana??", tanyaku.

"hufff... kita harus kembali ke toko kue...", ucap peta.

"egh?! Kenapa??!", aku kebingungan.

"karena, toko kue yang benar ada di bok 13, bukan blok 4, kau salah toko... -_-", sang peta menjelaskan panjang-pendek.

"appa??! Jadi aku salah jalan!? Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi!!?", aku berteriak.

"bukannya nggak bilang, kamunya yang nggak denger! Dari tadi aku sudah mencoba memperingatkan tauk!!!", peta membela diri.

"ukh... sial sekali sih aku di chapter ini...? eh? Tunggu! rasanya ada yang kulupakan... kata 'sial membuatku teringat sesuatu...", aku menopang daguku dengan tangan.

"sudahlah! Ayo cepat ke toko kue blok 13!!", seru peta.

Akupun menggerakkan kakiku lagi secepat mungkin, meninggalkan toko kue kenangan bersama bayangan seseorang... munculah orang berbaju putih dengan nuansa gothic, dengan mengenakan topeng puppy. Memperhatikanku tanpa aku ketahui...

"tentu saja!! Aku kan sudah berjanji akan membuatmu jadi sial dan imejmu hancur, Yami ", ucap orang beropeng itu diiringi suara tawa kecil. Tawa yang mengalunkan nada yang makin melemah beserta hilangnya wujud orang bertopeng itu...

Back to Yami...

Sampailah aku di toko kue blok 13. kuputuskan untuk bertanya lagi pada peta, mencari petunjuk ke-2 mengenai letak rumah Yugi...

"hei, peta. Setelah ini kita harus kemana...?", tanyaku pelan.

"lho? Ya kau harus bertanya pada yang punya toko kue ini!!!", jelas peta sok pintar.

"appaah!!!??? Jadi kamu nggak tahu dimana rumahnya Yugi!!??", aku terkejut setengah hidup.

"ya iyalah!! Saya kan peta yang bego gitu!!!", kata peta sambil membanggakan dirinya yang tak-patut-dibanggakan itu.

*ikh... udah ngaku-ngaku bego, pke gaya sok pinter lagi... -_-*, batinku sambil ilfil melihat si Peta.

"ngapain diem? Tanya gih!!", perintah dari Peta membuatku ingin melemparnya ke sungai terdekat.

"cih... baiklah...! eh? Tapi kan...?", aku menyadari sesuatu.

"tapi apa lagi sih!?", si Peta malah sewot.

"sekarang kan masih subuh!!! Masa' kita mau mengganggu si pemilik toko kue yang belum buka ini!??", dengan emosi, kujelaskan semuanya pada Peta.

Si Peta yang aneh itu mulai terdiam, sepertinya berpikir. Lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku...

"ehe..."

"???", aku tak mengerti maksud dari senyumnya itu.

"aku punya rencana..."

To be continued...

Hahai!!! Sengsara dech si Yami!!! Dukung saia terus yaa!!!

jawaban repiew, bagian 2:

gaia the fierce knigh:

Yugi VS seto?? huaah!! saia ada ide (tapi bukan ide soal duel)...

hufff, minta adegan duel ya??

saia akan usahakan deh, tapi gak janji, karena takut ntar duelnya jadi kagak bener... -_-

Vi ChaN91312:

ehe... terima kasih utk repiewnya... ^^

GreenOpalus:

Dika: akh, gawat!!!

Yugi: ada apa??

Dika: saia nggak nyadar klo tokoh disini jadi medohk semua!!!

Yami: author sinting!!

Dika: berisik!! klu soal PR bahasa indonesia, ini terjadi karena mulanya fic ini mau saia buat utk yugas bahasa indonesia di skul... tapi ternyata gak jadi pake yang ini, dan akhirnya saia upload langsung tanpa lupa diedit... =.=

Yami: soal saya yang jadi islam, anggap saja karena di surga sana bxk orang islam jadi saya terpengaruh bahasanya...

apakah ide sang peta yang nyasar dari film dora ini?? apakah Yami kan bertemu Yugi??ok!! nantikan chapter selanjutnya!!


	5. day dreaming

Haloouuw!! Jumpa lagi engan saia, Dika the WINGed Kuriboh!!  
Untuk soal keterlambatan update, (sampai hampir 1 bulan) mohon maafkanlah saia ini...  
Karena waktu itu monitor meledak, saia jadi tak bisa menggarap fic2 saia... ^^

Nah, oleh karena itu, mari kita lanjutkan saja Reveal the Forbidden Memory ini!! X3

Disclaimer: "Yugi-oh itu jelas punya saia!!", itu katanya om Kazuki Takahashi... truz lagi Dora ntu ga tahu punya siapa, tapi yang jelas bukan punya saia...

Reveal the Forbidden Memory  
Chapter 5  
Daydreaming

(normal pov)

"Aku punya rencana..."

Ucapan si Peta dengan suksesnya membuat Yami kita yang satu ini merinding sendiri. Mana mungkin Yami bisa percaya dengan perkataan makhluk yang tadi nyasarin dia ampe ke toko roti?? Namun demikian, Yami memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya...

"re, rencana... apa itu...??", tanya Yami dengan tampang 120% penuh keraguan.  
"uhehehehe...", sang peta mulai ketawa gaje.  
"heh...? cepat katakan! Jangan ketawa-ketiwi kayak Tessy gitu!!", Yami mulai emosi juga.

Mendengar omelan Yami, sang Peta malah makin terkekeh. Hal itu membuat perasaan Yami jadi makin gak enak lihatnya...

"kekekeke..."  
"kita... AKAN BOBOL RUMAH TUKANG KUE ITU!!!"

'BRUAKK!!! SRAKK!!'

Mendengar ucapan ngawur dan tidak bertanggung jawab dari Peta, si Yami langsung saja refleks menginjaknya. Kesabarannya sudah mulai hilang. Ingin sekali rasanya dia cincang Peta gaje itu. Sayangnya sih, dia lagi gak bawa pisau ataupun benda tajam yang lain.

"kau... MAU KUBUNUH?", Yami mengancam Peta dengan aura iblis.  
"waduh... sorry men... saya kan Cuma kasih the best idea buat anda..."

'BLETAKK!!', Yami memukul peta dengan harisen(?)

"KAU PIKIR KITA MAU MALING DI TOKO INI APA!?? DASAR SIINTING!!!", Yami mencekik Peta. Membuat Peta yang tak berdosa(?) itu nyaris mati kehabisan nafas.

"huff... sudahlah Yami.. istighfar, istighfar...", Yami mulai membaca istighfar dengan khusyu' untuk menenangkan dirinya.

'sebenarnya dia ini agamanya apa sih? Baru tahu gw klu orang mesir bisa baca istighfar...', batin si Peta sweatdrop.

"kita... tunggu aja deh di depan toko ini...", Yami mulai mengomando si Peta untuk menunggu.

Akhirnya Yami memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan toko roti tersebut. Direbahkannya tubuhnya tepat di depan toko yang masih sunyi itu. Mungkin bila dilihat, Yami yang mantan king of games dan pharaoh ini akan terlihat seperti pengemis. Alangkah malunya si Yami saat ini. Namun, berhubung ini masih pagi , jadi tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Lagipula, hal apapun pasti akan dilakukan Yami demi menemui Yugi.

"Yugi...."  
"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"  
"Apakah dia akan senang bila bertemu denganku nanti..?"

Yami mulai memejamkan mata violetnya perlahan. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam oksigen di udara bebas ini. Tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan dan Yami mlai terbawa ke alam mimpi...

"ehm... aibou..", Yami mengigau.  
"heee... si bocah ini malah tidur gini...!", Peta mulai protes.  
"bagaimana tugasmu, Peta?", tiba2 muncul sesosok gadis dengan topeng puppy.  
"tenang saja, semuanya telah beres... Tuan.. puteri...", ucap Peta penuh hormat.  
"baiklah... kau boleh pulang Peta. Maaf aku meminta bantuanmu mendadak begini...", sang gadis mulai membopong Peta.  
"kalau utuk tuan Puteri, apapun pasti akan saya lakukan...", sang Peta menunduk hormat, lalu naik ke buaian sang gadis.

"hihihi.. kalau tidur begini, si pharaoh bejat (??) ini manis juga...", sang gadis membelai kepala Yami.

"nah... nikmati saja perjalananmu yang akan jadi panjang... Pharaoh Atem.."

Sang gadis dan siPeta mulai meghilang secara ajaib, meninggalkan Yami yang saat ini tengah tertidur dalam damai...

"he, cah!! Bocah!!! Bangun le!!"

"ungg...?"

Yami mulai membuka mata. Seketika itu juga dia terkejut atas adanya sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba putih serta topi putih yang menjulang tinggi di kepalanya.

"ehh?? A, anda... pemilik toko ini??", tanya Yami sweatdrop.  
"inggih... lapo kowe niki isok turu tekan rene, le??", tanya sang pemilik tokok dengan bahasa jawa.

'hah?? Ngomong apa nih orang??? Bahasa apaan ini!! Seingatku, di Domino gak ada bahasa macam ini??', Yami sweatdrop.

"aduh... pokoknya pak, anda tahu gak dimana rumah Yugi mutou?", tanya Yami ragu-ragu.

"owalah!!! Niku, sing cucune mbah Sugoroku nggih?? Kula weruh!!", jawab sang pemilik toko.

Tentunya pemilik toko tersebut paham bahasa Jepang (Indonesia), lain halnya dengan Yami, dia sama sekali kagak mudeng dengan perkataan si pemilik toko ini...

"ah? Heh?? Aduh pak, saia nanya, dimana rumahnya Yugi Mutou...!! yugi Mutou pak, bukan rumahnya 'owalah'. Yu-gi Mu-to-uuu!!! Yugi Mutou pak!!!", Yami menjelaskan panjang lebar. Rupanya pharaoh bego kita yang satu ini tengah salah paham dengan perkataan pemilik toko.

"haaaah!?? Elahadalah... bocah iki mboten ngertos karo boso jowo tho?? Owaalah... mboten ngomong kowe, le...", si pemilik toko geleng-geleng kepala.  
"aduh pak... saya kan udah bilang, saya ini nyariin YUGI MUTOU, bukan nyariin OWALAH...! aduh... bapak ini bagaimana sih... istighfar pak, istighfar...(???)", Yami menepuk dahi.

Mendengar perkataan Yami, si pemilik toko langsung jaw drop.

'kasihan sekali bocah ini... salah paham ampe separah ini...', batinnya.

"ano nak... kamu nyariin rumahnya Yugi Mutou yang cucunya kakek Sugoroku itu kaan??", tanya pemilik toko, kali ini menggunakan bahasa ibu negara kita.

"lhoh!? Ternyata anda bisa ngomong bahasa manusia juga toh??, tanya Yami dengan wajah keheranan.  
"ya iyalah!!! Emangnya saya ini makhluk apa!?? Huuh... kalo kamu mau ke rumah keluarga Mutou, dari sini tinggal belok kanan, trus ada perempatan,belok kiri! Sampai deh dirumah keluarga Mutou!!", si pemilik toko memberi penjelasan panjang x lebar=Luas.

"iya pak, makasih yaa!!", Yami langsung berlari ke arah kanan.  
"aye!!!", jawab sang pemilik toko.

"eh, tapi penjelasan tadi kok rasanya mirip iklan apa gitu yaa...?", gumam Yami.

"udah lah... eh?? Si Peta gaje ntu kok kagak ada?? Walah!! Biarin aja deh!! Sekarang harus ke tempat aibou!!", Yami terus berlari...

Belok kanan...  
Ada perempatan...  
Belok kiri...

Akhirnya, sampailah Yami di sebuah card shop. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, dipandanginya toko tersebut. Persis sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan jalan menuju kemari? Padahal kota ini masih tidak asing baginya.

Yami menyentuh kenop pintu card shop tersebut. Bunyi bel lembut yang tak asing terngiang di telinga Yami. Kini dia telah berada di dalam area toko tersebut. Dilangkahkan kakinya dan...

"YUGI...!!! YUGII!!! KAMU DIMANA!!??? AIBOU...?! AIBUOUWW!!!!", Yami berlari-lari di dalam toko sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

Sementara itu...

"yurete iru... omokage ni... bokurano negai eien ni hateshinai..."

Rupanya si kakek kita, kakek Sugoroku tengah bersih-bersih di dalam rumah sambil menyanyikan lagu OP song anime yugi-oh yang ke-4, Warriors. Dengan asyiknya dia berdendang dambil berjoget yang entah itu joget ala dangdut atau lagi nge-rap... =_=

"KLONTANG!!! PRANGG!!!!"  
"AIBUUUOOOUUUWWWW....!!!!!"

"astojim!!! Suara apaan tuh di toko!! Jangan-jangan, ada... maling?", kakek Sugoroku terkejut.

Sang kakek menghentikan nyanyian merdu (merusak dunia) nya dan bergegas mengambil sapu ijuk. Dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan amat pelan. Berjalan siaga menuju toko. Bersiap menggebuk pharaoh kita yang saat ini tengah dianggap maling...

3, 2, 1.....

"HUWOOO!!!! CIAAAAT!!! HYAAAH!!!"  
"BUAAAK!!! GEDEBAK!!! GEBUUK!!!"  
"AIBUOUWWWW....!!! WUADHAOWWWW!!!!!!"

Terdengarlah suara ribut yang aneh nan gaje....

"NIH!! RASAIN PUKULAN MAUT SAYA!!! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG SAYA UDAH TUA, JADI ANDASEENAKNYA MALING DI TOKO SAYA GITU HAAA!!!! CIAAAAT!!!!", Sugoroku masih terus menggebuk Yami.

"ADOH!!! MAK, AMPUN!!! GW CUMA MAU NYARIIN AIBOU!!!"  
"CIAAAAAT!!!!"  
"GEBRUAKK!!!!"  
"AHOWADHAOUWWW!!!!"

Begitulah, kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut sampai memakan waktu 1 jam. Sampai akhirnya si Yami berhasil menjelaskan situasi....

"oohh.. jadi kamu boleh kambali kesini oleh para dewa...?", tanya Kakek Sugoroku sambil menyeruput kopi manisnya.  
"iya.. niatnya tadi mau cari Yugi, tapi gak tahunya malah anda gebukin gini... =_=", Yami sweatdroped.  
"hohohoho... tadi saya kira maling sih...", sang kakek hanya bisa tertawa ala santa claus.

"terus..."  
"AIBOU!! MANA DIA!!?? APA DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA!?? DIA SELALU MAKAN TERATUR KAN?? GIMANA PRESTASINYA DI SEKOLAH?? AKU MAU KETEMU DIA!!", Yami nerocos begitu saja. Ludahnya sampai nyiprat ke muka kakek favorit kita ini.

"astojim... tenang dulu Yami, istighfar... sekarang Yugi ada di..."  
"DIMANA??? DIA DIKAMAR!?? OKEH!! AKU KESANA!!! AIBOU, I'M COMING!!!!", Yami menaiki tangga rumah Yugi dengan lebaynya.

"YUGIIII.........!!!"  
"BRAKK...!!!!", sai Yami menggebrak pintu kamar Yugi. Pintu kamar tak berdosa itu langsung ambruk seketika.

"YU....!!! lho? Mana si Yugi?", Yami swt.

"hohoho... kau bersemangat sekali Yami. sayangnya, sekarang Yugi masih di sekolah...", ucap kakek Sugoroku yang tadi mengikuti dari belakang.

"UAPHAH!!??", Yami terbelalak.

Ditepuknya dahinya keras-keras. Betapa pikunnya dia sampai dia tak ingat kalau Yugi itu masih anak SMA.

"kalau begitu... AKU AKAN KE SEKOLAHNYA!!!", Yami langsung berlari meninggalkan kakek dan tokonya begitu saja.

"hohoho... semangat sekali..."

To Be Continued...

Tidaaaaakk!!!! Kenapa yang ini ceritanya tambah makin aneh bin gajee???

Ukh...  
Kita ke balesan repiew,

Messiah Hikari:  
Horee!!!! Saia sangat senang dengan adanya penyiksaan Yami!!!  
WUAKAKAKAKAK!!!  
Wtf...?? yami... the explorer??  
Ahahahah!!! Bagus tuh!! Ntar ditemani oleh Jou si Puppy!! (gantinya boots si monyet)  
Ahaha... arigato 4 repiewnya... yg ini di repiew juga yaa...  
Semoga anda suka cerita chap inii... ^^

Miroku Kazami:  
Yeah!!! Yami memang sangat pikun!!! Gara2 kelamaan tidur di millenium puzzle ntoh!!! XD  
Hehe... image Yami benar2 jadi rusak ya disini.. (baru nyadar??)  
Ahaha.... sebenarnya kasian juga sih... tapi...  
Kan seru abiz!!! XD (author gila dibawa ke RSJ)

Nyoron Shigeru:  
Waaaa... ternyata nama osiris banyak banget!!! 0_0 (kan Cuma 2 itu??)  
Ahahahaha!! Saia juga, entah kenapa bisa terinspirasi ama kartun macam dora begitu.... kenapa gak sponge bob aja yaah?? (ditimpuk)  
Ahaha... thx repiewnyaaa...  
Ygn ini juga dibaca n di repiew yaah... XD

good air:  
Hehehe... makasih, good air-san... ^^  
Yg ini juga di repiew yaaa... (meksa)  
Ngg... apa good air-san punya account d FFN??

Nah, sekian sudah...

~a piece of kuriboh's feather~  
Dika the WINGed Kuriboh


	6. Royal Garden

A/N: whuaaa!!! Saia terlambat meng-update yang ini...!! TAT

Yami: berisik! Langsung mulai saja ceritanya!!

Dika: okelah... disclaimer! Yugi-Oh ini bukan punya saia, melainkan punya pak Kazuki Takahashi....

Yami: warning!! Gaje, dengan saya yang OOC berat, pairing masih belom jelas, adanya beberapa chara hasil OC, sedikit crossover dengan manga 'Hayate no Gotoku' di chap ini...

Yugi: enjoy all...!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Reveal the Forbidden Memory

Chapter 6

Royal Garden

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Yugi....!"

Yami berlari keluar toko secepat mungkin. Diarahkannya kakinya entah kemana. Yang jelas, tujuannya adalah SMA Domino. Tempat dimana Yugi meniti ilmunya. Dengan kecepatan yang mengalah-ngalahi eyshield 21 dan jurus berpindah super cepat Yondaime, Yami berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yugi... kau dimana? Sebentar lagi... aku akan bertemu kembali denganmu...!", gumam Yami ditengah desahan nafasnya.

Paling tidak saat ini kita mengetahui bahwa Yami Yugi a.k.a Pharaoh Atem ini sedang berlari menuju SMA Domino. Atau kalau boleh diluruskan, sebenarnya pemuda ini berlari ke arah yang terbalik dengan jalan menuju SMA Domino. Mungkin baiknya kita peringatkan saja. tapi karena Pharaoh favorit kita yang satu ini sedang berlari dengan seriusnya, sang author jadi tidak tega untuk menegurnya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan si Yami tersesat...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**1 Jam Kemudian...**

"hosh... hosh... kenapa masih belum sampai juga...? padahal aku sudah berlari selama 1 jam... dan lagi.... KENAPA AKU BISA SAMPAI DI LADANG BUNGA BEGINI??! MANA ADA LADANG BUNGA DI KOTA DOMINO, HAH!!???", Yami jadi emosi sendiri saat menyadari bahwa untuk kesekian kalinya dia tersesat.

"aaah...!!! aku tak tahu lagi!!", Yami melempar tubuhnya ke hamparan bunga dengan frustasi. Dipejamkannya matanya untuk merasakan angin semilir dan aroma bunga2 nan indah. Sekali lagi, terbayanglah sosok Yugi di otaknya.

"haaah... kenapa sulit sekali sih untuk bertemui dengan Aibou...?", Yami menghela nafas, masih dalam keadaan menutup mata.

"sedang apa kau disini...?", terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"huh...?", Yami membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"selamat datang di 'Royal Garden'... namaku, 'Athena Tennosu'...", sang gadis berambut pirang itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta.

Yami yang melihat gadis tersebut dan mendengar perkenalan diri dari gadis itu mulai sweatdrop sendiri. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada sesuatu yang familiar darinya.

"sepertinya.. aku pernah melihat orang ini...". gumam Yami sweatdrop.

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk di tempat ini?"., tanya gadis yang tadi menyebut namanya sebagai Athena.

"huh! Aku sendiri tidak tahu.. dan kau.. namamu.. kok rasanya familiar sekali yah?", ucap Yami menatap gadis tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"huh... tentu saja! Kau tahu Athena kan? athena adalah nama dewi yang paling agung di planet ini...", Athena berucap dengan berwibawa.

"oooh!!! Aku tahu!! Kau A-tan dari manga 'Hayate no Gotoku' kaaan!!???", ucap Yami heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Athena.

"...kok... kau bisa tahu aku...?", Athena sweatdrop.

"ya iyalah!! Saya kan ngikutin manga hayate no Gotoku!! Kamu muncul di buku ke-17 kaan??! Saya juga baca yang nomer 18!!!", ucap yami menggebu-nggebu. Ternyata ada juga yah anime yang bisa beredar ke tempat peristirahatan Yami ini... 0_0

"hah!!? heh!!!? Aah!! Pokoknya, kau harus pergi dari sini!! Seenaknya saja kau nyasar kesini!!", bentak Athena.

Mendengar ucapan Athena, entah mengapa Yami jadi teringat akan tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Yaitu menemui Yugi.

"aaah!! Aku lupa!! Gawat!! Dimana letak SMU Domino??" aduhh!! Kenapa aku ini selalu nyasar mulu siih!!??", Yami panik dengan gajenya.

"mau kuantar...?"

"hah..?"

"aku bilang, mau kuantar tidak!?", Athena kembali membentak Yami. Yang dibentak malah pasang ekspresi cengo.

"lhoo? Kalau di manga kan... seharusnya kau tak boleh pergi dari royal garden ini?", Yami bertanya dengan ekspresi polos. Tepatnya ekspresi bodoh...

"DASAR BODOH!! TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN MENGANTARMU DENGAN SIHIR!!!", Athena menggeplak kepala Yami.

"adouw!! Gak usah mukul napa sih!?", Yami memegangi kepalanya.

"huh!! Kalau tidak diperintah Hime-sama, takkan kutolong orang bodoh macam kau!!", gerutu Athena seraya mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir (?).

"eh? Hime-sama? Apa mak... !!!!"

Belum sempat Yami bertanya, seberkas cahaya telah terlebih dahulu membungkus tubuhnya. Meringankan dirinya, dan membawanya terbang entah kemana.

Kini tinggallah Athena seorang diri. Di sebuah taman nan indah yang bernama royal garden...

"...aku sendiri lagi....", gumam Athena sedih. Wajah gadis kecil ini sedikit tertunduk. Dia tersenyum getir.

"tidak juga kok...", ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hi... hime-sama...!", Athena sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis yang secara tiba-tiba melayang(?) disampingnya.

"terimakasih atas bantuannya, Athena...", sang gadis mengucap terimakasih sambil tersenyum tulus.

"apapun... demi anda...", Athena membungkuk pada gadis misterius tersebut.

"yah... biarkan mereka bertiga bertemu dulu, baru kuhancurkan mereka semua...", sang gadis tersenyum sinis. Diikuti oleh Athena yang terus memberi hormat....

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Yami terus terbawa oleh berkasan cahaya tersebut. Yami menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena terjangan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan matanya. Waktu yang sangat singkat sampai akhirnya...

"BRUUKK!!!"

"aww!!", Yami terjatuh tepat di sebuah lantai keramik. Ruangan tertinggi tanpa dinding dan atap... langit biru yang terhampar diatas kepala... pagar kawat halus yang menjaga wilayah ruangan...

"ini... atap sekolah...", gumam Yami dengan nada yakin.

Meski banyak hal yang sudah ia lupakan, namun Yami masih mengingat semua kenangannya bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan sampai hal yang sangat detail sekalipun. Anehnya, kenapa si pharaoh ini bisa lupa semua jalan di kota Domino yah...??

"Baiklah... kalau disini, pasti aku bisa menemukan aibou! Aibou... tunggulah aku!", Yami segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan segera berlari turun...

To be Continued...

Dika: waa!! Maafkan saia!! Chap ini memang sangat pendek karena saia mengebutnya selama sehari dengan keadaan kepala yang sangat sakit!! TAT

Yami: jangan alasan!! Tadi kau gunakan 1 jam waktumu saat main komputer untuk main final fantasy tahu!!!

Dika: aduh Yam, jangan buka aib donk... T3T

Yami: cih! Sudah balas repiew sana!!!

Dika: yaak!! Untuk kali ini, akan saia panggilkan beberapa chara hayate no gotoku untuk bantu jawab repiew juga!!! XD

Messiah Hikari:

Dika: aduh, gomen ya Messiah-san... karena saia banyak urusan, jadi chap yang ini juga updatenya telat... maklum, orang penting gitu... (gaya amat)

Yami: iya iya! Saya posesip ama Yugi karena saya cinta dia...!! XD

Nagi: orang ini... gay yah??

Dika: wah!! Ada nagi!!! XD

Yugi: nggak juga kok... kan pairingnya masih tanda tanya. Jadi belom tentu kalau nanti saya jadian ama Yami...

Hayate: aaah.. A-tan muncul... hiks...

Dika: wah, Hayate kumat... 0_0

Nagi: okelah!! Lanjut!!

Vi_chan91312:

Sakuya: tuh kaaan! Apa aku bilang? Yami itu lebay!!

Dika:ooh! Muncullah nona-nona gaje!! -_-

Yami: hiiih!!! Kalian saja yang tak mengerti betapa besarnya rasa sayangku pada aibou!! Jangan seenaknya mencap saya orang lebay!! (nunjuk2 dika dan sakuya)

Dika: yaw udah deh... gak usah jadi lebay, tapi jadi alay aja yah??

Yami: #$#%%##$!!!!!

Sora Tsubameki:

Dika: waaa!! Jadi anda suka adegan saat Yami menginjak peta?! Gimana kalau kita ulangi adegannya?? XD

Peta: sarap lu!! Gak mau gue!!! (ngacir sambil ngedumel)

Yami: hiks... yugi juga ngapain sih pake acara ke sekolah segala?? T^T

Yugi: TAKDIR!!! (kesal)

Dika: nah, chap depan pasti akan saia bikin rusuh sekolahnya Yugi!! Huakakakakakakak!!!!XD

Yugi: (pucat)

Dika: nah sekian dulu...

Yami: kok repiewnya jadi makin jarang yah...?

Dika: hiks... rasanya sepi sekali fic saia yang ini...

Yugi: tahukah kalian? Bahwa sebuah repiew, meski sesingkat apapun itu, meski repiewnya bagaimanapun, namun sang author akan sangat senang dan jingkrak2 saat mengetahui ada yang merepiew ficnya. Juga akan senyum2 sendiri saat membaca repiew dari anda sekalian.. jadi...

Dika: TOLONG KASIH REPIEWNYA DOOOONKK!!!! TAT (nangis gaje)!! Caranya gampaang koook!!! Cukup tekan tombol ijo yang imut dibawah sendiri itu...!! terus ketikkan kesan anda mengenai chap yang ini!!!

Yami: ga, gawat!! Author sinting ini kumat!! 0_0

Yugi:da... daripada tambah rusuh, saya akhiri saja..

~a piece of kuriboh's feather~

Dika the WINGed Kuriboh


	7. Reunion

A/N: Akhirnya, beratus tahun kemudian muncullah seorang avatar bernama...

Yami: Woooi! Ini bukan anime Avatar! DX

Dika: Ah iya.. Maksud Saia mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan update dan mohon maaf juga untuk cerita yang ternyata banyak menjurus ke pembashingan chara. Sang author benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membashing chara manapun di fic ini ataupun fic-ficnya yang lain. Mohon dimaafkan juga untuk nenyaknya kesalahan penulisan tanda baca ataupun typo. Maklum, saat itu author masih belum pengalaman... -_-

Disc: Yugi-Oh! DM milik Kazuki Takahashi!

Warning: OOC, lebay, garing, sedikit hint puzzleshipping di chapter ini, beberapa chara OC, gaje dan mungkin ada Typo. Segala bentuk flame akan dikembalikan pada kasur anda(?).

Reveal the Forbidden Memory

Chapter 7

Reunion

Yami berjalan tenang menelusuri koridor SMU Domino. Dipikirnya, mungkin akan lebih baik bila dirinya bersikap tenang seperti biasa daripada bersikap beringas seperti di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Semakin lama berjalan, memorinya makin dipenuhi oleh kenangan mengenai Dirinya dan teman-temannya. Yugi yang berhasil menyusun millenium puzzle membuatnya terbangun, lalu bersama-sama datang ke duelist kingdom. Juga melewati berbagai macam duel. Melawan Pegasus, Kaiba, Melawan Dohma, sampai akhirnya berpisah dengan Aibounya. Kembali ke surga. Namun pada akirnya Yami memilih untuk kembali lagi ke dunia ini. Untuk hidup bersama Yugi, Aibounya.

'Rasanya Aku makin dekat dengan aibou... Pasti Dia ada di sekitar sini...' Batin Yami sambil tersenyum. Membayangkan ekspresi Yugi ketika bertemu dengannya nanti.

'Hana wa sakura...' HP Yugi berdering. Lagu yang dipakainya adalah 'Hana wa Sakura Kimi wa Utsukushi' lagu dari Ikimono Gakari. Yugi langsung mengmbil HPnya dan membaca sms yang baru masuk.

"Dari kakek..." Gumamnya.

"Siapa yang sms Yug?" Tanya Jou menghampiri bangku Yugi.

"Yugi, sepertinya Yami akan datang ke sekolahmu. Tungu Dia dan jangan terkejut ya... Jii-chan." Yugi membaca isi sms dari Jii-chan dengan menaikkan sebelah alis nya. Ekspresinya sedikit bingung, namun jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

'Yami akan kesini? Oh, habis mimpi apa sih Jii-chan? Yami kan sudah kembali ke alam baka 2 tahun yang lalu...?' Yugi membatin.

"Yugi! Kita ke kantin yuuk!" Yugi menganggukkan kepala dan segera mengikuti Jonouchi ke luar kelas.

"Yugi. Kau terlihat pucat? Kau baik-baik saja..?" Jonouchi menegur Yugi ketika dalam perjalanan ke Kantin.

"Ah, Aku tidak apa-apa Jou..." Yugi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Dirinya kembali memikirkan mengenai pesan singkat dari Jii-chan.

'Apakah mungkin Yami bisa kembali kesini...?' Batin Yugi. Dirinya memang akan sangat senang bila Yami kembali ke sini, namun dari dalam hati Yugi juga terdapat perasaan takut, Dirinya telah banyak berubah. Apakah Yami akan senang saat bertemu denganYugi yang makin dewasa, atau malah membencinya?

'Ada apa dengan Yugi? Tumben Dia terdiam begini. Jangan-jangan Dia habis memakan sayur jengkol tadi pagi...? Lalu, apa mungkin Dia sedang ingin ke kamar mandi? Oh, Ra, ada apa dengannya?" Jonouchi mulai membatin yang tidak-tidak ketika memandang Yugi yang terlihat lesu.

"Yugi...? Ada apa dengan..."

"Jonouchi!"

"Eh. Apa?" Jou sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau seandainya orang yang harusnya sudah mati tiba-tiba menemui Kita, apa reaksimu...?" Yugi menatap Jou dengan serius, meski pertanyaannya sedikit terdengar bodoh.

"Oh... kalau aku mungkin... Akan lari sambil meneriakinya 'setan' ya...?" Jonouchi membalas dengan senyum polosnya.

"Hah?" Yugi memasang wajah shock.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin orang mati bisa hidup kembali dan mendatangi Kita?" Jonouchi mulai menjelaskan.

'Dan Kau masih beranggapan bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin setelah melewati semua petualangan Kita di manga YGO DM!' Batin Yugi yang mulutnya menganga.

"Tapi.. Itu jawabanmu ada benarnya juga sih..." Yugi memandang langit-langit koridor.

"AIBOU!"

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sesosok pria dengan rambut hitamnya yang jabrik, poni pirangnya bergoyang tertiup angin. Mata Merah menyalanya tampak paling bersinar diantara semua makhluk. Seseorang yang kita kenali sebagai kepribadian lain Yugi, yang kini sedang berdiri menggunakan kakinya sendiri dihadapan sang Aibou. Yami Yugi, atau identitas aslinya Pharaoh Atem. (tunggu dulu! Darimana semua efek yang membuat deskripsi Yami jadi sekeren ini!)

"Ya, Yami...!" Jonouchi terbelalak.

"..." Yugi terdiam. Terpaku menatap Yami.

"Astaga... Yami kembali... Dan itu artinya..." Yugi memutus kalimatnya, menampakkan ekspresi horror.

"JII-CHANKU MASIH WARAS! OH, GOD! KUPIKIR DIA GILA TADI!" Yugi memasang ekspresi horror. Jonouchi begidik ngeri.

'Jadi itu komentarmu atas munculnya Yami...?' Batin Jonouchi yang salut pada Yugi atas komentarnya yang sangat 'normal' itu.

"Lama tak jumpa... Aibou... Yugi..." Yami tersenyum lembut, menatap yugi dengan ekspresi bahagia. Entah kenapa, cewek-cewek dan beberapa cowok(?) yang kebetulan lewat berteriak histeris saat melihat senyuman Yami.

"KYAA...!"

"Kawaii...!"

Lupakan saja teriakan tak penting dari para fans Yami itu, Kita kembali menyorot Yugi Mutou, yang saat ini masih memasang wajah cengo sambil menatap Yami dengan tatapan tak percaya, sambil tersenyum kaku, juga sambil menunjukan wajah tersipu malu. (What the...! Memangnya muka Yugi ada berapa sampai bisa memerankan ekspresi sebanyak itu dalam waktu bersamaan!)

"Jonouchi... Katakan..." Yugi masih menatap yami.

"Apakah Aku harus berlari sambil meneriakinya Hantu...?" Yugi meneteskan keringat dingin.

"HEH?" Jou memasang tatapan aneh pada Yugi.

"Enahlah Jou, tapi Aku merasa harus melakukan saranmu..." Ucap Yugi dengan tenang.

'Hebat Kau Yugi... Mengatakan hal sengaco itu dengan wajah keren...' Batin Jou sweatdrop.

"Tolong hitung mundur, Jou..."

"3, 2, 1..."

"SETAAAAN...!" Seperti yang diduga, Yugi kemudian berlari terbirit-birit sambil meneriakkan kata 'setan'. Meninggalkan Jonouchi yang sweatdrop dan Yami yang cengo.

"Jonouchi... Kau Jonuchi kan...?" Yami melirik Jou.

"Iya... Seperti yang Kau lihat, Aku Katsuya Jonouchi..." Ucap Jou yang masih sweatdrop karena tingkah Yugi.

"Aku ingin bertanya..." Yami memasang wajah serius.

"Sebenarnya... Apa yang dilakukan Aibou selama 2 tahun ini, hingga Dia menjadi... ehem, seaneh itu...?" Yami sweatdrop.

"Uh.. Sedikit banyak merupakan kesalahanku sih, Tapi... Bagaimana kalau Kau kejar Yugi dulu baru kita bicarakan ini bersama...?" Jonouchi menunjuk Yugi yang sudah melesat dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21, dengan membawa toa dan mengumandangkan kata 'SETAAAN!'.

"Idemu bagus juga..." Ucap Yami yang sweatdrop saat melihat kelakuan Yugi.

"Kuperingtakan, Yugi yang sekarang itu juara lomba lari antar daerah lho..." Ucap Jou memperingatkan.

"Dan Aku tetaplah Pharaoh yang serba bisa..." Yami tersenyum, lalu mengejar Yugi dengan kecepatan yang sedikit menyamai Panther, 40 yard dalam 4, 1 detik.

"...Sepertinya akan ada hal baru..." Jonouchi tersenyum sambil memandang Duo Yami-Hikari itu berkejar-kejaran.

"SETAAAAN!" Yugi tetap saja berlari sekuat tenaga sambil mengumandangkan khotbah(?)nya.

"Aibou...! tunggu dulu...!" Namun tetap saja Yami dapat mengungguli kecepatan Yugi. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Yugi dari belakang, kemudian mereka berdua saling kehilangan keseimbangan...

"Buuuk!"

"Aduh...!"

"Sakiiit..."

Mereka berdua terduduk di halaman belakang sekolah. Suasana sedikit sepi, ditambah tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Suasana sunyi sejenak, belaian angin mulai memainkan rambut mereka...

"...Larimu jadi cepat ya, Aibou..." Yami mengawali pembicaraan.

"Begitulah... Akupun banyak berubah selama 2 tahun ini..." Yugi tersenyum.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi..." Yami menepuk kepala Yugi.

"A, Aku juga kok...!" Wajah Yugi merona.

"Tapi Kau tadi lari..." Yami sweatdrop.

"Bukan begitu... Tadi itu..." Yugi terdiam.

"Sudahlah...! Ng... selamat datang, Yami..." Yugi menggenggam kedua tangan Yami.

"Aku pulang..." Yami memaluk Yugi.

Mereka saling berpelukan. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang memancarkan kebahagiaan mereka (tentu saja bukan pelukan sebagai pasangan kekasih, belum). Beberapa menit kemudian, Yami melepas pelukannya dan menanyakan sesuatu...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi Kau lari...?" Tanya Yami antusias.

"Oh itu... Ngg... mungkin untuk memperpanjang fic ini...?" Ucap Yugi polos.

Dan mantan Pharaoh Kita yang satu ini hanya bisa tersenyum kaku saat mendengar jawaban polos Yugi.

'Jadi Kau berlari dan membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk alasan tak berguna seperti itu...?' Yami hanya membatin.

**To be Continued...**

Dika: Ntoh kan, akhirnya Yami ketemu Yugi...! =_=

Yami: Akhirnya...! XDD

Dika: Sebenarnya mau Saia buat tamat samapi sini sih... tapi...

Yugi: Kalau tamat disini, fic ini hanya akan jadi cerita sampah yang tidak berbobot...

Dika: Jadi diteruskan saja deh... Lagian kan harusnya ada jatah untuk tokoh OC di fic ini... -_-

Yami: Tentu saja...! masa' kalian lupa sama syarat yang diberkan dewa supaya Aku bisa tinggal selamanya disini...!

Dika: Sebenarnya sih, inginnya dilupakan saja... -_-

Yugi: Tapi bagaimanapun, akhirnya tetap saja masih bersambung... -_-

Yami: Huh, tentu saja! Nah, ayo kita balas review!

Messiah Hikari:

Dika: Untuk fic yang ini, sepertinya Saia memang hanya bisa bikin pendek di setiap chapternya. Kenapa yah...? (bingung sendiri)

Yami: Ini dia! Saya dapet jatah untuk peluk Yugi! XDD

Yugi: Benar, Saya juga inginnya kalaui main pairnya Puzzle aja... =3=

Dika: Hm... mungkin bisa begitu, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Ingat, fic ini kan gaje...? tapi tentu saja akan ada hint puzzle, meski nggak tahu kalau akhirnya mereka jadian atau tidak...

Yugi: Huu...! =_= kalau gitu, ditunggu saja perkembangan ceritanya dan arigato untuk reviewnya, Messiah-san... ^^

Vi ChaN91312:

Dika: Keren ya...? di akhirat juga ada komik! Selain Hayate no Gotoku, ada juga majalah Nakayoshi, hanalala, juga manga Naruto! XD juga ada Yugi-Oh! R dan lain-lain... XD

Yami: Emangnya akhirat itu tempat persewaan komik apa...! =_= dasar author! Imajinasinya terlalu ngayal!

Dika: Tak apa lah... disini Yami akhirnya (akhirnya!) bisa ketemu Yugi juga! XD arigato reviewnya yah, Vi-chan... XD

Green-Chrystall:

Dika; iya...! Saia maen Final Fantasy Tactics...! XD saia suka soalnya tokohnya imut-imut semua! X3

Yami: Woi...! Aku jadi buta arah ini kan karena tuntutan peran... T_T Jangan lupakan kalau Aku pharaoh, nah pharaoh kan raja, raja itu pastinya otaknya cerdas donk! XP

Yugi: ..Teori darimana itu...? Um? Hime? Hime itu... adalah... Rahasia! XD

Dika: Haha... Nanti juga akan ketahuan si tuan puteri itu siapa...(plak!) arigato reviewnya... ^^

Nonohana Kizure:

Dika: Yes...! Ngomong-ngomong, Kapan terakhir kali cerita ini diupdate...? Ooh! Kaiba tahu caranya nge-hack komputer? Ajarin donk Bak...! XD kalau Kaiba nggak mau, Nonohana-san ajarin Saia dooonk! (pingin nge-hack komputer seseorang)

Yugi: Iya! Sekarang hayate juga sudah sampai di buku ke-20! XD

Jou: Mai! Dimana ada Mai! (tiba-tiba nongol)

Yami: Woi! Udah punya Kaiba juga masih sempet-sempetnya kamu ngincer Mai Kujaku... -_- biarin aja Mai pacaran ama Varon!

Dika: Setelah nyampai Domino, akhirnya terjadi pertemuan yang mengharukan(?) antara Yami dan Yugi! Terimakasih banyak reviewnya, Nonohan-san... XD

Noirloyd:

Dika: Argh! Saia lupa soal kapital judulnya! (ekspresi Horror) Uh... Nanti akan Saia Edit lagi deh... T_T

Yami: Author baru yang ini memang sering tidak teliti dalam mengetik, juga soal tanda baca dan lain-lain...

Dika: Dan soal penempatan koma setelah tanda kutip itu... salah ya...? Kok waktu bikin cerpen nggak diprotes ama guru BI Saia!

Yugi: Jangan-jangan, Guru sama Muridnya sama-sama bego... -_-

Dika: Iya, selama ini Saia memang kurang memeperhatikan hal itu karena Saia memang ceroboh (ngaku deh authornya...) Tapi... paling tidak Saia bukan tipe anak terlalu bodoh yang tidak akan mengerti ketika diberi pejelasan satu kali, bahkan sampai dibuatkan contohnya segala. Jadi sejak Saia baca review Anda, Saia sudah memperbaiki (semampunya) cara menulis Saia. Kalau mau meninjau karya Saia, silakan saja baca oneshot Saia yang sudah Saia usahakan untuk menggarapnya serapih mungkin. Judulnya 'Love is Begin'. Nanti juga kalau Anda berkenan bisa memberi masukan lagi... ^^

Yami: Kau ini promosi...? -_-

Dika: Yah... Anggap saja begitu. Karena tipe orang yang benci kekalahan tidak akan inign mengulangi kesalahannya kan...?

Yugi: terserah Kau mau bilang apa, tapi ucapanmu barusan tidak nyambung dengan balasan reviewnya... -_-

Dika: Eh? Jadi ucapan tadi nggak nyambung...? 0_0 Uh, ngomong-ngomong, tentu saja Saia sangat suka FFN, jadi Saia akan terus berusaha dan menambah ilmu Saia...! XDD

Yami: Yah, karena pada dasarnya author cukup cerdas, jadi mulai sekarang author akan terus berjuang! X3

Dika: Nah, karena Anda sudah memberi Saia tambahan ilmu yang menarik, maka Saia ucapkan terimakasih kepada Anda, Noirloyd-san~ X3 Jangan lupa kapan-kapan main ke sini dan kasih review lagi yah...! XDD

Kanna Ayasaki:

Yugi: Benar-benar fic yang penuh crossover... -_-

Dika: Ya... soalnya tiba-tiba terpikir begitu saja, jadi ya diketikkan saja...(?)

Yami: Yah, sesuai harapan Anda, Saya bisa ketemu Yugi di chapter ini...

Dika: Rasengan yah... Aku punya chidori! XD (bawa-bawa kabel listrik yang nyetrum)

Yugi: WHAT THE...! Hati-hati! Kita bisa kesetrum!

Dika: Hehe... arigato, arigato..(?)

Marianne vessalius:

Dika: Wah, semangat sekali yah, sampai kasih review 3 kali... ^^'

Yami: Hei gembel! Dia marah tahu karena Aku disiksa terus...! ="=

Yugi: Tapi kalau nggak begitu nggak lucu...

Dika: itu tuntutan naskah,. Yam...

Yami: Marianne-san, lebih baik bakar saja author beserta script fic laknatnya in... =_=

Dika: Wew.. Jangan, nanti kalau masuk penjara gimana...? -_-

Yami Nggak pa pa. Asal aku selamat...

Dika: Jangan bikin Reviewer-ku masuk penjara...! Nanti kalau nggak ada yang review gara-gara masuk penjara semua gimana...!

Yugi: Daripada makin lama jadi makin gaje, Kita akhiri saja. Arigato reviewnya...

Akhirnya sesi balas review yang sangat melelahkan ini berakhir. Bagaimana kelanjutan petualangan ini? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya! XD

Yugi: Promosi macam apa ini...?

Yami: Kalau si Agon dari Eyeshield 21, pasti bilang "Ini sampah, sampah lhoo...!" gitu... -_-

Dika: Sudahlah... Yang berkenan bisa review dengan menekan tulisan hijau di bagian bawah sana...

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


End file.
